Férias piradas
by Tsuki Thamie
Summary: Se o soutaichou desse uma semana de folga para o gotei 13...e esse o Aizen fosse de bicão?


Férias no campo...

Depois de uma exaustiva semana de trabalho o pessoal do bleach resolve tirar umas férias...Na sala do Yamamoto:

**Yamamoto:**Muito bem...darei um final de semana de folga para o elenco...podem ir...

Fora da sala...

**Ukitake:** (com óculos de sol,boinha na cintura,bermudão rosa com bolinhas amarelas,uma viseira roxa e um chinelo havaianas.): Nossa!finalmente férias..aonde iremos?Brasil?Austrália?

**Autora:**Vocês irão para o campo...sô!

**Taichous:**DONA AUTORA-SAN?

**Autora:**Sou eu memo sô.

**Toushiro:**Por quê você está falando sô?

**Autora:**Pois essa é uma fic do campo..sô.

**Toushiro:**Campo?No campo tem DS?No campo tem coca-cola?

**Autora:**Se você levar tem...

**Toushiro:**Então eu não vou...não quero ir para o meio do nada com um monte de roceiro (u.u)

**Autora:**Mais tem doces caseiros como doce de abóbora,goiabada,doce de leite...

**Toushiro:**Vamos agora!

Assim os taichous foram arrumar as malas...in Hueco Mundo...

**Aizen:**Pô!!Tô cansado desse muquifo aqui...sem ar puro,plantas,insetos e aquele cheiro de mato!!

**Tousen:**O Aizen-sama quer ir ao campo?

**Aizen:**Sim!Quero comer um quitute brasileiro muito famoso...o queijo com goiabada.(=D)

**Tousen:**Gin...ative a cápsula de escape!!

**Gin:**Haii!!Pera ai!!Desde quando você manda em mim?!!!(ò.ó)

**Aizen:**Cala a boca e faz o que o Tousen mandou!

**Gin:**Hai!(¬¬)

Depois do Gin ativar a cápsula de escape, os 3 administradores subiram e foram para a Soul Society...na frente do 1º esquadrão...

**Renji:**Nós vamos de busão?

**Byakuya:**Claro...ou você acha que eu ia gastar em carros 0 km para todo mundo ir na fazenda?

**Renji:**Claro que não,taichou!"Eu achei sim"(T-T)

**Aizen:**OBA!!Vamos de busão!!Iremos jogar muito strip-truco!Iremos tomar muito chá e ver muitos vultos a noite!!Caçar calangos no busão!!E vamos ver o jogo do Corinthia pela tevê do busão!!(=D)

**Hinamori:**Aizen-taichou (*¬*)

**Toushiro:**O que você quer?Aizen?

**Aizen:**Quero ir no campo com os meus ex-colegas de trabalho...(u.u)

**Toushiro:**Mais você não é bem-vindo!(ò.ó)

**Aizen:**Por favor!!Eu vim em paz!!(Faz sinal de E.T)

**Ukitake:**Vida longa e próspera!(u.u/)

**Yamamoto:**Hum..Já que é férias...acho que você pode ir...(u.u)

**Aizen:**(lol)

Assim todos se acomodam no ônibus...

**Ukitake**:(Dirigindo):UM DIA SEUS PÉS VÃO ME LEVAR!!!ONDE AS MINHAS MÃOS....NÃO PODEM CHEGAR!!!(continua cantando)

**Kyoraku**(Que estava de pareciro):(ó.x)

No fundo do bus...

**Yamamoto:**TRUCO!!!Esses jovens de hoje...nem sabem jogar um truco...na minha época vocês já estariam pelados...(u.u)

**Hisagi**:(Sussurrando para o Renji):É que ninguém quer perder o emprego...

**Renji:**É...(e.e)

Em uma das janelas do ônibus....

**Byakuya:**(Lendo...)

**Yachiru:**(Sentada ao lado dele):Nyah...Bya-kun!!O que você ta lendo?

**Byakuya:**Coisas...(u.u)

**Yachiru:**(Com a mão toda melada de doce):Zuzuzuzuzuzu...Bya-kun olha que boi bonitinho (dá uma mãozada no livro e na cara do Byakuya)

**Byakuya:**Minha cara...está cheirando...a doce (T-T)

**Zaraki:**Está melhor assim!!(XD)Aliás...o que você está lendo...(Pega o livro da mão do Byakuya com extrema rapidez)Hum...nossa..."E..então...os dois estavam...deitados...nus...numa...cama...com o...lençol...branco...ela...gemia...muito.."Que coisa imprópria!!

**Byakuya**(Pega o livro correndo):Me dá isso!!(ò.o)

**Aizen:**Pô...Kuchiki...me empresta esse livro depois...eu quero ver a cena inteira (=D)

**Byakuya**:(o.o")

No corredor...

**Matsumoto:**(Bêbada) TODA VEZ QUE EU ATRAVESSAVA A ESTRADA DE OURO FINO!!EU VIA DE LONGE A FIGURA DE UM MENINO!!!

**Hitsugaya**:(Escutando MP4 com viva-voz) : CALA A BOCA MATSUMOYO!!QUERO ESCUTA O MEU NIGHTWISH AQUI!!Ò.Ó(Da voadora na Matsumoto)

**Matsumoto:**(o.x)

**Hinamori:**Eu quero escutar Nightwish também...(T-T)

**Hitsugaya:**Não Hinamori...eu me lembro da ultima vez que você escutou alguma banda que eu recomendei...(ù.o)

**FlashBack ON:**

_Enquanto Toushiro e Hinamori se divertiam em um show de alguma banda..._

_Toushiro: E ai Hinamori!Tá gostando?_

_Hinamori:To sim Shiro-chan!(^.^)_

_No dia seguinte..._

_Aizen:Hinamori-kun eu trouxe alguns papéis...(O.O)VOCÊ NÃO É A HINAMORI-KUUUUUN!!!_

_Hinamori:(Com uma bota de 15 cm,cabelos roxos com mechas loiras,lápis de olho e jaqueta de couro) Sou eu sim Aizen-taichou (T-T)_

_Aizen: Já volto...(Sai de fininho, corre para o 10º esquadrão e começa a bater fortemente na porta)_

_Toushiro:(Que foi atender a porta)Que foi praga?(x.ò)_

_Aizen: A Hinamori...aquilo não é ela...(O.O)_

_Toushiro:(Com a cara toda estourada)Ah...eu vou lá ver..._

_No quinto esquadrão..._

_Toushiro: (O.O)Então...Aizen..melhor nós irmos para um local chamado psicólogo pois isso não é a Hinamori..._

_Aizen: Concordo...(O.O)_

_Hinamori: (No cantinho emo)(T-T)_

**FlashBack OFF**

**Hinamori:** (o.o)

**Toushiro**:(Volta a escutar Nightwish)

_Capitulo 1...ACABOU =D_

_Nyah...senti falta de escrever fics...depois de acabar a "Por que a galinha atravessou a rua" fiquei pensando se eu iria mudar o meu estilo de fics ou não...mas acho que fico melhor em comédia(Só espero um dia poder evoluir e conseguir escrever um drama),mas enquanto isso está ai um novo chapter de uma nova fic...e melhor...antes das férias =D_

_Até mais povo..._

_Beijos de qualquer coisa..._

_Tsuki Thamie _


End file.
